


Good Touch

by blackstyx



Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, a slice of married life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx
Summary: Reaching for Nyx’s hand, Noctis slowly pulled him towards the bathroom door. “Now, I think you’re wearing too many layers.”Of course this would immediately get Nyx’s attention, a predatory smile spreading over his face as he pulled Noctis against his chest. “I love when you talk dirty to me.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Good Touch

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” Nyx’s voice sounded like faraway thunder, promising and exciting as Noctis all but jumped him the moment he stepped through the apartment door. 

For the past two weeks, Noctis had been in Tenebrae to visit Luna and Ravus, seeing Fenestala Manor restored to its full glory again. Since stepping out of the Crystal, Noctis and Nyx hadn’t been separated for a duration as long as this, and Noctis was excited to be reunited with his husband. Which was why he didn’t send out word of his early arrival. Instead, he prepared their home with little surprises, eager to have Nyx to himself again. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Noctis laughed breathily. His fingers carded through Nyx’s hair as he pulled him in for a kiss, grinning against eager lips and stubble as Nyx carried him from the front door into the living room. Noctis noticed them stopping, but he was too busy worshipping Nyx’s mouth, nipping on his bottom lip as he adjusted his grip on Noctis. 

“And surprise you did. I demand such a welcome whenever I step through that door.” Although Noctis had just kissed Nyx, their bodies impossibly close, he was eager to kiss him again. Luckily they had time and somehow Noctis managed to contain his want, and ever present need, all for Nyx to feel the best he could as he slid down his body. A body Noctis was so familiar with and yet wanted to explore anew over and over again. 

“Can be arranged. But first, I’ve something for you.”

Noctis watched Nyx’s brows rising, looking surprised. “For me? You're the one that’s been away. I should have something for you.”

“Details.” Reaching for Nyx’s hand, Noctis slowly pulled him towards the bathroom door. “Now, I think you’re wearing too many layers.” 

Of course this would immediately get Nyx’s attention, a predatory smile spreading over his face as he pulled Noctis against his chest. “I love when you talk dirty to me.”

“I knew this would get your attention.” Knowing his way around their home outside of the Citadel, Noctis kept walking backwards as he slowly started unbuttoning Nyx’s Kingsglaive’s uniform. Although the magic was gone and they were married, they had decided to keep the Kingsglaives, honoring the men and women doing so much for Insomnia in the brutal battle. And Nyx was their captain. Noctis never had any illusions he could ask Nyx to just sit idle, and this outcome had the perk of seeing Nyx still dressed in his uniform. Yet as much as Noctis loved ogling him, undressing him with his eyes, it was even better doing it for real. Opening button after button, taking his sweet time until they arrived in the bathroom and Nyx could see the black clawfoot tub filled to the brim with steaming water. 

“I like your way of thinking, little King.”

Noctis just smiled as he kept undressing Nyx, relishing in slowly coming closer to revealing his husband’s body. First the coat, then his boots. Once those were taking care off, he helped Nyx out of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. All clothes were neatly folded, resting on a little wooden stool, making the rim of the tub the only place for Noctis to take a seat as his eyes roamed over Nyx’s frame. The broad shoulders, the soft dust on his chest dispersing down his stomach until converging to a trail disappearing underneath the last piece of clothing. Noctis’ eyes didn’t stop there, wandering down strong thighs and calves before rising back up to the scar on his chest and following the pale lines down his left arm. 

“ Like what you see?” 

“Very much so.,” Noctis said, before lowering his voice with the slightest sensual hint, “Come here.” Noctis spread his legs for Nyx to step between them, looking up into stormy gray eyes as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nyx’s underwear and pushed them down his legs. “Will you get into the tub for me?” 

“You're not coming?” Nyx asked curiously, already with one foot inside the hot water. 

“Right behind you.” As Noctis got up from his seat, he rolled the sleeves of his black dress shirt up to his elbows and kneeled behind Nyx, pressing a kiss to his pulse, right where one of his tattoos resided. “Now I want you to lean back and relax. Okay?”

The pout on Nyx’s face was easy to read, but once Noctis dipped a big sponge into the water, letting it soak for a moment, Nyx did as he was told and allowed Noctis to do as he pleased. Head resting against a rolled-up towel, eyes closed. Starting with Nyx’s chest, he ran the sponge along his skin before dipping it into the water again and followed the trail he had left seconds ago. They didn’t speak while Noctis washed and celebrated Nyx’s body, first his chest and then his arms. They didn’t speak when Noctis took Nyx’s hand in his own and started giving him a little hand massage. All the time he watched Nyx’s face, seeing the look of discomfort switching into one of pleasure, little whimpering sounds rising in his chest. Sounds that grew louder as Noctis wandered down Nyx’s body and to his feet, switching his position from the head of the tub to the foot.

A light chuckle falling from his lips as he felt Nyx twitching when he started massaging his foot, but then eased into it, watching Noctis through half-lidded eyes. 

“I should be the one pampering you,” Nyx’s voice rumbled in his chest, raising goosebumps on Noctis’ skin. 

For a long moment Noctis only focused on the foot rub he was giving before he finally said, “But you do, by letting me get my hands on you.”

Once again, Noctis switched his position from the foot of the tub to the head where he carded his fingers through Nyx’s hair and started opening his braids to wash it. Noctis didn’t have to say a word for Nyx to move the way he needed him to as he lathered his hair, palms rubbing over the shaved sides before rinsing it out again. 

The way Nyx had his arms resting on the rim of the tub, a blissful smile on his lips, he reminded Noctis on a very content Coeurl.

“You already look tired. Don’t fall asleep on me.” As the water was slowly getting cold and Noctis still had another surprise for Nyx, but first, he helped him out of the tub. 

“Not tired,” Nyx corrected, hazy eyes betraying his words, “Just content.”

“Right.” With a soft laugh, Noctis pulled a big, fluffy towel from the heater and started drying Nyx. Once he was all wrapped up and Noctis got his fill of Nyx’s lips again, he led them the short way to the adjacent bedroom. 

“Didn’t you say I shouldn’t fall asleep on you?” Nyx teased as he sat down at the foot of the bed with Noctis taking his place between his spread legs. 

As he unbuckled his belt and slowly took his dress pants off, he knew where Nyx’s mind was wandering. “Believe me, sleep will be the last thing on your mind.” 

Somehow, Noctis decided, it was kind of hot being still halfway dressed as he slowly pushed Nyx up the bed for him to lay down, the towel the only thing covering his body. He had planned a full on body massage, wanting to touch the familiar body and get reacquainted, but seeing Nyx’s excitement so visible through that towel, he decided a change of plans was in order. Noctis still got his fill of Nyx’s body, hands roaming over strong thighs and taught muscles as he discarded the towel, eyes taking in what he couldn’t touch.

But he certainly wanted a taste, starting with slow, long licks from tip to base, mouthing along the shaft before wandering back up again. Noctis’ hands were firmly planted on Nyx’s thighs, as he started mouthing on his head. He got lost savoring him, worshipping him, listening to the growls and profanities Nyx mumbled under his breath as he reached his climax. 

The words continued falling from his lips as Noctis crawled up his body, licking his lips and then Nyx’s. He didn’t expect anything in return, but didn’t decline when strong arms wrapped around him, rolling them to the side, and Noctis was engulfed by a human blanket. Hands slipping underneath the fabric of his shirt and down his boxer briefs, exposing him just enough to make it comfortable for both of them. Noctis’ eyes fluttered shut when fingers danced along his heated skin, clinging to Nyx’s forearm, holding him tightly against his naked body. Hot breath tickled through Noctis’ hair against his skin as the knot in his stomach tightened and nails dug into skin. 

When he came, he all but deflated against Nyx’s chest and pressed against him. For a long moment it was just them holding onto each other, sharing their warmth and their bliss before Noctis somehow gathered enough strength in his boneless limbs to get rid of the last of his clothes. 

“Now he is getting undressed,” Nyx commented softly, arms open to welcome Noctis back against his skin. Despite the brain numbing moment they just had, Noctis had enough wit left to pull the sheets up with him as he rejoined Nyx again, pulling the soft fabric over their bodies. 

One of Noctis’ favorite things to do was pressing his face against Nyx’s chest, completely wrapped up in limbs and linen, and blindly exploring his husband's body. By now he was so familiar with every curve, every junction, every scar, his fingers could follow the lines of his tattoos blindly. Starting with his right index finger, nails brushing up and down the ink sitting under his skin before his fingertips trailed his forearm and up his biceps to where a kinked line marked the right side of his neck. Noctis could feel Nyx shivering under his touch, feeling him stirring against him again as his hand kept wandering, brushing lightly along the four dots adoring his ear. 

Shifting slightly from his spot, enough to look into Nyx’s face, his fingers caressed the symbol on his cheek, mimicking the smile growing on his face. All the time Nyx’s fingers had danced across Noctis’ back and down to the curve of his bottom, just holding him close and allowing him to touch and caress.

When Noctis’ fingers danced across his lips, Nyx reached for his hand and pressed a kiss to his skin, the spot where Noctis’ left index finger was marked by a thin line wrapped around it, a symbol of their bond and marriage.

“You’re my husband,” Nyx whispered in disbelief despite the years they were already married, sending a surge of excitement through Noctis’ body. 

“And you’re mine. Maybe it’s time to get used to it.” His words got muffled when Nyx pulled him against his chest, tucking him under his chin. Noctis didn’t mind, far too content as his hands kept wandering up and down Nyx’s side while he played with his hair. He knew neither of them would ever get used to how lucky they have been. Lucky they were allowed to see the sun rising and setting together, lucky to grow old together, lucky to be the first and last thoughts on each other’s minds as they fell asleep holding one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of NyxNoct Week 2020 with a reunion and some cuddling
> 
> [Keuukiel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/FragilityandWaveringEmotions), thank you for your continuous help and support <3
> 
> Please feel free to leave some love, it's highly appreciated ♥


End file.
